Nightwitch
by Ally Flavia
Summary: Lilith is an abomination, half witch,half vampire,she is shunned from the covenant, and feared by her parents, this is what happened when she decided to fight for the respect she dissurved. As well a fought for something else.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

What if there was a daughter of Ipswich, but she was cast away, an abomination, she was not born into the family of a son of Ipswich, but rather she was born into the family of a daughter of Ipswich, a family stripped of their status, and never mentioned in the Book of Damnation. Exiled and forced to live in shame, waiting for their turn, for the tides to change.

What if a direct descendant of Goody Pope was alive, a pure blood witch, with powers that would be unsurpassed, by the time of her ascension. Although….what would happen if a she were in part vampire, another direct descendant of a pure bloodline, vampire royalty. The second vampire on earth's first grandchild, Lilith's first grandchild.

She would be of pure blood on both sides, the bloodlines having never flowed together in veins before, she would be, half powerful witch, half vampire. A shape-shifter, a bloodsucker, a spell caster, and the most powerful human being alive. Only I didn't know it yet.

My name is Lilith Ezra Goodwin, I am 18 years alive on this earth, and I have already reached ascension, by the first Friday the 13th of each year, the most sacred day to the abominations, the female witches. I had lived in Salem, Massachusetts all my life, free to be who I was, but forbidden to reveal who I really was. When I was 13, I started showing conflicting signs, I could make things levitate, turn into a cat at will, and I had an unquenchable thirst, a thirst for blood. My parents were frightened, a human of this breed had never been born before, so no one knew how to handle me. I was locked up, I was sensitive to light, as all vampires are, I was given warm blood instead of milk, and a Wiccan teacher, schooled me in the ways of the old, and showed me how to control my powers.

It was only a matter of time, until I met the Sons of Ipswich, Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler. They had never heard of me, although I knew everything about them, Caleb and Pogue would be the ones I needed to watch out for, theirs was the score I needed to settle, their families imprisoned mine. Now it was time for revenge, the story? Well this is where the untold story of Ipswich will begin is tale……….


	2. Nikki's

**Nikki's**

I woke up around 6 o'clock, it was a Friday, and twilight was setting in, I already was a mature vampire, but the sunlight was still a little bothersome, especially when your parents locked you up in darkness, when they should have slowly introduced me to the sun and let me play in it so I could get used to the sting. But when your half vamp and witch, your parents don't exactly know how to react.

I slipped into something a little bit more unusual, I heard there was a costume party at Nikki's so I wanted to dress to impress, plus it would be the perfect spot to find the boys of the covenant.

I put on a pair of fish-net knee-high stockings, and a tiny velvet skirt on top, I laced up a corset that had costed me enough to make me think it was from the friggin' Victorian era, I finished the look when I sewed on a vampire collar onto the corset, and a pair of patent leather 6" heels. I was 5'5 so I went up to 5'10; I wore huge heels all the time so I knew how to carry myself, and the huge stature. I made my eyes look very smoky, so that my every changing eye colour looked even better and blood red lipstick to make my skin look even more porcelain. I arranged my midnight hair colour, by putting half up and leaving the rest down and wavy. I gave a final look to the mirror and pronounced myself ready, I grabbed my garnet covenant seal necklace, that would surely get the boys thinking, and to poke fun at myself, I asked for vampire teeth, at my last dentist visit, chuckling the whole time he was molding my teeth, knowing full well that I could just make the appear.

I went out the door, and almost immediately I heard whistles and shouts. Do guys seriously ever learn? A guy with curly dirty blond hair pulled up beside me and asked.

"Hey hot stuff those heels look to high to walk in how about a ride."?

"The only thing high around here is you thinking I would, ever receive a ride from you." I replied as sweet, and sticky as honey.

"Don't play hard to get, just get in." he said sounding bored with the game.

"I'm not playing, now get lost." I lowered my voice and flashed my fake fangs.

"Your lose hun."

"Don't worry I don't think I'm missing much."

He slammed his foot on the brake and headed to Nikki's, ha-ha I thought to myself, another guys ego destroyed I'm horrible.

After about a ten minute walk, and countless other whistles, I arrived at Nikki's, fashionable late as I liked it. I strolled into the bar, the music stopped and everyone's eyes turned including the four I wanted, the Sons of Ipswich, I walked a straight line to Nikki himself, and asked for a coke, paying no attention to the heads staring at me, about 5 minutes later everything went back to normal. After I finished my coke I decided to shot some pool, I waltzed over to a pool table and asked to play, the gave me the first shot, and stood behind me as I made it, I knew they weren't checking out my shot. Half way through the game, I bent over to sink the yellow ball in the side pocket, and I felt my skirt lift up. I slowly tilted my neck sideways, and I spotted the culprit….Reid Garwin. He had a smirk on his face that had probably made a girl climax before he had her on a bed. I placed an equally seductive smile on my lips, and excused myself from the game, I walked over to Reid.

"Well hello there, and what are you supposed to be.?"

I gave him a smile that showed my fangs, and poured on the seduction. Reid looked at me with a dirty smile.

"Oh your supposed to be a vampire, I know the first place you can bite me." He gave a wink, and a another dirty smile. "You got a name?"

I swallowed and made my voice sound like dark chocolate, "Lilith."

"What?"

"My name is Lilith."

"Who know my grandmothers name was……….."

"Does that ever work on anybody"? I laughed and made it sound like bells.

"Ha-ha usually I have them with their clothes off already, by the way I'm Reid, Ried Garwin."

God there was the famous ego all males had, I internally rolled my eyes.

"Well Reid meet me, after this party, in the alley way behind Nikki's, I'll be waiting _Reid." _

I made his name sound more seductive every time I said it, and put extra fervor in the sentence. And I gave him a peck on the lips, to seal the deal, I walked away and left him standing there mouth open facing everybody, and I walked away to my next victim Tyler.

Tyler was the easiest thing, to persuade, a couple bats of the ol' eyelashes and he was like puddy in my hand. Pogue, he always over thought things, he was now single, but the over thoughfulness lead to that break-up. I walked over to a table where Pogue was sitting, my feminine charms wouldn't work him away from Caleb, so I used one of my fav vamp powers mindcontrol. I concentrated on his face and willed him to look into my now blood red eyes. He stared at me, and after a couple seconds he was up and coming my way.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Are you new in town, cuz I know I haven't seen those legs walkin' into here before", he said giving me a once over.

I gave a flirtatious giggle. "Your right I am new here, and I'm really unfamiliar with everything here."

"Well I'll help that out my name is Pogue, and my house is a block away."

"Well my name is Lilith, and how about you start by giving me a tour around the neighbourhood, and we can start after the party, in the alleyway behind Nikki's"?

"And then we'd arrive at my place."

"Oh", I bated my eyes, and looked up at him seductively, "I'll defiantly be _arriving_ with you _Pogue_."

I made him go back to Caleb, with any luck they would all meet me back there and Caleb would look for them. Everything was working perfectly, so now, the final step needed to go without a hitch. I danced and played pool the whole night, and when the clock turned to 2 in the morning, and everyone was headed out the front door. Me and four boys headed out the back.


	3. Confessions

**REMEMBER GUYS I STILL OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**,AND I'M ALSO SORRY IF THIS STROY GOES ON THE BACK BURNER FOR AWHILE I'M WRITING FOR SOME OTHER TITLES TOO, I'LL LET YOU GUYS KNOW ABOUT THEM SOON. PEACE ALLYFLAVIA!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Confession**s

"Where the hell is she"? I heard Pogue shout.

"Pogue this is ridiculous, who is this girl, get back inside it's getting late", yelled out a deep voiced Caleb.

"Naw, man I said I'd show her around, and you gotta see this girl she's _so_ hot."

Tyler and Reid came galloping down the back steps to the alleyway, and stared at Caleb and Pogue in confusion.

"What the hell are you guys doing here Pogue"?

"I could ask you the same thing, Garwin"

"Oh I'm just waiting for somebody, no need to wait up for me _Perry_."

"You know what Garwin the world doesn't fuckin revolve around you so shut the fuck up and let the big boys stay here and we'll watch you get home safely."

"Hey Pogue you're the toughest guy with the gloves on."

"Hey if you wanna go lets do it." Not even a second later Reid gathered up a ball of magic and sent it flying into Pogue. Pogue rebutted with several magic punches to Reid.

"Guys stop this, its crazy stop using your powers." Yelled Caleb, and sent magic surging to the ground to trip them both. I thought this was a good a time as any to make my presence known.

"Oh how lovely, you're quite good at that." I said not trying to suppress my British accent anymore, and clapping my hands, then crossing my legs.

"How much did you see"? Called out a frightened and frantic Caleb.

I was sitting on a ledge directly above them, and by my comfortable posture he could tell I had been there for quite some time.

"Oh just long enough to watch the performance, and it was quite good, but it was nothing greater than a parlor trick really, oh in England that's how we say it's easily done, a cheap form of entertainment. I know I can do much better." I said sounding evilly coy.

"Okay show us tough girl", shouted up Reid.

"Oh no problem I do love a challenge." I raised my right hand, and Reid rose with it, the three boys below were the picture of shock, and I loved it. I lifted Reid up to eye level.

"Is that enough"?

"I could do the same before I could breathe."

"Oh", I said sounding fakely disappointed, but an idea came to me. "Well then we'll just see about that." I curled my right fist in a ball and Reid's neck became constricted, and his breathing labored.

"Let go", he choked and sputtered out.

"Are you sure you want me to do that"? I gave him and evil grin.

From down below the boys shouted at Reid not to be let gone of, they already knew what I was up to. I looked at Reid he gave me helpless, pleading eyes, very unbecoming, of an egotist.

"Just please let go."

"Okay." I responded cheerfully, and let him drop face down. Although I wasn't heartless, I stopped him 2 inches from the ground, and Caleb set him down on his feet softly where, he fell back into empty beer cans.

"Who the hell are you?" Shouted, Caleb.

I got up and starting pacing along the ledge, this is too easy they don't even know I exist, ha-ha come on God, at least through me a curve ball or something!

"What does it matter when I don't even exist?"

"Wh-what."

"I'm sorry can't you hear me let me come down for you." I jumped down the 100 metres, and cracked the pavement underneath me, but I made sure not to break my shoes. I really liked those. I rose from my crouching posture, and stood right infront of Caleb.

"I said you don't even know I exist."

"That's right honey, so tell us the name."

"Alright if you wanna talk you got it but not here, I want to go to the cave, under your colony house."

"How do you know about that?"

"There are a lot of things I know Dumbledore, now lets go."

"I'm not taking you anywhere."

"Okay well either you take me or I take his life, and it'll be ever so much fun." I said in a child's voice, as I balled my fists and held them to my chest. This signifying I wanted to constrict his lungs so they couldn't take in air and Reid started turning blue.

"Caleb just take her." pleaded Pogue.

"Your friend is wise boy, I'd do what he says," I put one leg on the crate I was now sitting on and swung the other one freely.

"Alright, let's go." He sighed reluctantly

* * *

We drove to the Danvers first colony house, and the mood in the car wasn't the most welcoming, but hey what did I expect from a bunch of guys who'd witnessed me almost kill their friend? We got out of the car, and walked across the newly frozen field towards the house, it sure had gotten chilly since we left. Caleb and we walked through the house and made it too the cellar, there he opened a door which lead to the cave. He went down a tunnel of winding and we followed, the cave was littered with lit and unlit candles with wax pooling and dripping down theirs sides. I'd always envisioned this place but it more than surreal it was eerily beautiful, in a Gothic way and I loved it. The boys looked very uncomfortable and took their seats; Reid looked the most uncomfortable, looking away every time I looked his way. I was the last to walk down the stairs, and when Caleb motioned to me to sit down, I pretended not to notice. After everyone was comfortable, I made my move. I shined over my eyes for the 'Book of Damnation' to come forward, and they were still all taken aback, hello we already went through that I had powers like get over it.

The book went toward a circular table, and the trench that encircled the table erupted in flames, I mentally instructed the book to turn to Goody Popes page, and I started it from there.

"My name is Lilith Ezra Goodwin Pope, I am a direct descendant of Agnes Goodwin Pope, or Goody Pope was what some liked to call her. For almost 300 years only the first born males become the bearers of the great powers of the covenant. The male would get a taste of power at the age of thirteen and then reach full ascension at age 18, ready or not. Additional power may be given through the will of the first borns father, resulting in the fathers' death." At that part I looked directly at Caleb, and he gave me the coldest glare. "Although the book never mentions what would happen if the first born female had the powers, or what would happen if she did, Goody had powers but it stopped, and began again with the first born male welding the powers only. But one of the members of the covenant was an abomination, she had the powers intended for her brother, so she was cast out, and she was Sarah Pope my mother and direct descendant of Goody Pope herself. To further the scandal, she fell in love with a vampire".

I heard the guttural growls and hisses of the wizards, vampires didn't exist they thought, or so they thought.

"But vampires don't exist, their legend." Called out Caleb in disbelief

"Oh aren't they Mr. Danvers, are not wizards the stuff of legends and myths, and do you think magic is only around in fairytales, if that is so, then we do not exist either, you only exist in Harry Potter films, and I should be trapped in a book of legends then"?

"She fell in love with a vampire, and the vampire was a descendant of the non-existent Dracula himself", I stared at Caleb again, "so the pure bloodlines commingled."

"There not pure anymore" said Pogue under his breath. I shot him a warning glance.

"The first born was I, and as soon as I could walk I showed the powers and by my thirteenth I had already reached full ascension, so when my eighteenth birthday came around, my powers were stronger because they were willed to me by someone I do not know, I later found out it was my step-brother. Meanwhile my vampire intuition made me a threat and a danger I was locked up no one ever told me about my powers and my vampire, mhmm hunger……." I licked my now apparent fangs, and flashed my eyes to Caleb.

"So I used and then researched, and I had used to the point I needed more power, so my step-brother willed it to me, and that's when I used only for vain purposes, I learned how to keep my vamp side under control, but my witch side was the one I needed to monitor"

"Wait so do you like sleep in a coffin, and turn into a bat, and not walk in daylight, and stuff"? Asked a very curious yet annoying Reid

"Well actually, my coffin is a medium, I turn into a bat at will, and can only go out after 6."

"Are you serious"?

"Of course not." I thundered at him.

"But I'm working on transformation, its getting along. Anyway do you remember I mentioned at step-brother" the boys each nodded in turn "that step-brother is Chase Collins he willed me my powers and he's back to pay us a visit, _all_ of us a visit."


End file.
